This conference grant application proposes to revisit the ATS-DLD Respiratory Disease Questionnaire (RDQ) that was originally published in 1978. The goal of this project is to develop a new RDQ that will enhance future epidemiologic investigations of chronic lung diseases. The investigators envision a core RDQ with pediatric and adult components and expanded questionnaire modules that deal more comprehensively with specific respiratory diseases. The specific aims of this conference grant are the following. 1) Revise the adult and pediatric versions of the core RDQ, including directions for use. 2) Expand the scope of the RDQ, increasing the focus on: a) asthma and allergy; b) occupational and residential exposure history; c) obstructive sleep apnea; and d) the collection of phenotypic and family history data needed to assess the genetic determinants of respiratory diseases and gene-environment interactions. 3) Develop recommendations for assessing the validity and reliability of the RDQ, including suggestions for validation studies which should be undertaken as separate projects and/or in the context of larger epidemiologic investigations. 4) Disseminate the RDQ, including directions for use and recommendations for validation, to investigators. It is anticipated that this will be done by publishing the instrument in the American Journal of Respiratory and Critical Care Medicine, by means of a symposium at the ATS Annual Meeting, and by using the internet web site of the ATS.